I'm Just Saiyan - Chapter Five: First Flight
The reunion was cut short by startling news. Transmissions from a Saiyan named Cookie were coming from Namek. From what Ted had overheard, some guy named Frieza was at Namek. Ted assumed that Frieza was a bad guy, seeing as how the grown-ups got all worried when they talked about him. Ted was woken up in the middle of the night by Roshai, who told him to go with Uncle Vegito. Before Ted could even protest, Vegito had snatched him, LT, and Luka up, and they were being taken outside. Ted yelled with protest, telling his Grandpa Roshai that he wanted to stay, but his cries were ignored. Some two hours later, Ted, who had been pretending to sleep in the room Uncle Vegito provided him with, turned to look to where LT was. LT looked at Ted and winked before getting up and joining Ted under the blanket. "What do we do?" Ted whispered. "We've gotta go sneak back over there. I bet they're sending some older guys to wipe Frieza out. We might be able to sneak with them." LT whispered back. "Sneak with them? But how are they getting there?" "Probably in a spaceship. They'd need a spaceship to get to Namek." "So we're gonna sneak in the spaceship....but why?" "Don't you wanna fight?" LT asked. "Help them fight a bad guy. They act like we're babies and we can't help. Sooo...let's prove 'em wrong." "Okay, I guess so." Ted said. They both stood up. Ted pulled the pajama pants off and almost jumped into his pair of jeans. Beside him, LT was already in jeans and was pulling on a black t-shirt. Ted almost pulled on an orange shirt, when LT stopped him. "You can't wear that!" LT hissed. "What? Why?" Ted asked. "It's too bright. We're going to have to be sneaky you know." the older boy said. He handed Ted a black t-shirt. "Put this one on." he said. "Oh. Okay, thanks." Ted said, smiling. "I bet we can sneak back to my house and get some armor from Mom." LT said, pulling on a black hoodie on and slipping Ted a black zip-up jacket. "Armor?" Ted asked, pulling his arm through a sleeve. "Well yeah. Mom's been making some Saiyan armor, in my size. She thinks it would be cool or something, I dunno. She probably has one that's too small for me now, she started like, a year ago." LT said. "They're all real armor?" "Yeah. All the draft armors are gone, but the final versions are in her special inventing room. She likes looking at 'em." LT tiptoed to go peek into the living room. Ted waited silently. LT gave a thumbs-up when he came back. "What's Uncle Vegito doing?" Ted asked. "Watching a movie. He won't even know we're going." LT said, grinning. LT carefully slid the window open, a slight breeze running through both boys' hair. They both perched themselves on the window sill. "You know how to fly, right?" LT said. "Not really." Ted said, glancing at the drop below him nervously. "I'll show you how to later." LT said. "For now, hold my hand. So long as you do that, you can fly too." "O-okay." Ted said, nervously. "Do we have to?" "Don't worry, flying is nice. Ready?" Ted closed his eyes. "Don't close your eyes. The first step to flying is to not be afraid. I won't go too fast, if that helps. 'Sides, we're men, not fraidy cats." LT explained. "Oh...okay." Ted gulped. "Ready?" LT asked. He reached out his hand. "Let's go." Ted said. He took LT's hand, and held it. "Jump!" LT hissed. At that moment, both Ted and LT jumped off of the window sill. The ground rushed to meet them, but in an instant, there was a jolt, and Ted squeezed his eyes shut. The ground began growing farther and farther away from them. Ted saw nothing, but felt wind whipping through his hair, and felt no impact. He opened his eyes. The forest near Uncle Vegito's house was spread below them like a painting. It was beautiful. Ted stared in wonder at the landscape below him. He stopped squeezing LT's hand so tightly as he relaxed a bit. LT grinned at him. "See? It's fun, huh?" Ted watched as his and LT's small reflections passed by in a lake. He laughed a little. "Haha! WOOHOO!" Ted cried. LT began laughing. "I knew you'd like it. Hang on, I'll show you something cool." LT dipped suddenly, and they dropped. Ted's eyes widened, then he saw them pull up at the last minute, when impact seemed imminent, and were soaring back up, just as high again. "This is great!" Ted cried. "No matter how many times you fly, you never get sick of it. It's always as awesome as it was the first time." LT said, grinning. They flew near to a city, the city looking only like sparkling lights. And Ted realized now just how much he wanted to learn how to fly. They both sneaked into the Tiernan estate, going down a spiral staircase into Daisy Tiernan's lab. LT pointed at two sets of armor about their size. "Let's put these on right now." he said, grinning. The two boys pulled their clothes off, and with the other's help, were able to put their armor on correctly. "Wow! We look cool!" LT exclaimed. There was the sound of footsteps. "Shoot! Probably Mom." LT hissed. He flew up to a small window and opened it, offering his hand once more to Ted. This time, Ted took it without hesitation. Category:Fanfiction Category:I'm Just Saiyan series Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu